Prohibido
by Natalie Way
Summary: Yura tenía prohibida tres cosas; nada de cabello en la mansión, no joderle la existencia a Naraku y sobre todo, no besar a Naraku.


¡Hello ladies!

Esta etapa sería la final, realmente estoy muy alegre y sorprendida de haber llegado tan lejos en este torneo organizado por el foro _**¡Siéntate! **« www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/forum/Siéntate/8426 5/ »_, sería una satisfacción total ganarlo (?) Ok, ya. Esta vez, la temática será: Pareja rara, aquí los datos:

•_**Pareja**_: Naraku/Yura

•_**Género**_: Romance/ A elección.

•_**Dificultad**_: debe incluir un beso entre ellos.

Sin más, deséenme suerte. (?) :)

* * *

_** Disclaimer**__: Los personajes del anime/manga InuYasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, y de todos aquellos a los que ella haya otorgado licencia para su distribución y reproducción. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

******« **Prohibido »

_Por: xLittleRed._

¿Quién había sido el primer ser que luchó contra InuYasha por los fragmentos?

Simple curiosidad, cuando se le ocurría una pregunta, tenía que ser respondida. Si alguien le contestaba con el clásico _no sé,_ lo destruía. Literalmente.

—Naraku… —la niña del cabello blanquecino se acercó con parsimonia. En sus manos; el espejo dejaba relucir la imagen de una mujer yôkai de cabellera corta y vestida con un pequeño traje de cuero negro.

—Que encargo más patético —masculló Kagura, fastidiada. Sin delicadeza, lanzó los trozos de un particular peine rojo. El tener que viajar largas trayectorias no la aburría, más bien, le cansaba el hecho de tener que ser la estúpida que saciara la curiosidad de su creador. Que se muriera, así también saciaría la curiosidad de ella por ser libre. ¿Justo, no?

—Cuida tus palabras, Kagura —ésta lo fulminó con la mirada y se marchó. A los pocos minutos fue seguida por Kanna.

Observó sin inmutarse el objeto destruido en el suelo. De sus ropajes, extrajo un oscurecido fragmento de la perla, claramente contaminado. Y, sin ningún signo de duda; lo colocó encima del peine, el cual comenzó a desprender un resplandor maligno.

Le apetecía la idea de ver una expresión de confusión en InuYasha al enfrentarse a un viejo enemigo, desconocía el enfrentamiento de ellos en el pasado, sólo esperaba que la yôkai revivida no fuera una oponente fácil de vencer para el grupo de estúpidos liderado por el hanyô.

La figura de una voluptuosa mujer se fue desarrollando en medio de la habitación, en pocos segundos, la mansión fue invadida por peligrosos cabellos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró seriamente.

—¡Oh, por…! ¡Qué cabello más horrendo!

* * *

Embozó una media sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Así que había muerto por culpa de esa mujer llamada Kagome y ese hanyô de linda cabellera plateada, y ahora, era revivida por el peor enemigo de esos dos.

—Esto será bastante divertido y excitante.

Era una verdadera lástima el tener que haber perdido su colección de hebras, pero ya no importaba, ya tendría tiempo para volver a juntar todo eso de nuevo. Ahora, le interesaba una cosa; el tener en su poder los fragmentos de la perla que poseía ese sujeto de nombre Naraku.

Se internó sigilosamente en la amplia mansión, se sentía extraña al no estar en contacto con sus característicos cabellos. Hizo una mueca al recordar las palabras de Naraku:

Nada de cabellos en la mansión.

Estaba prohibido, bufó. ¿Cuántas cosas más le prohibirían? Deberían prohibirle a esa mujer del viento ser tan amargada y prohibirle a esa niña albina ser tan seria, ni siquiera tenía con quien charlar, se aburría. Una idea apareció en su cabeza, ¿Qué tal hablar con el jefe? Podría entretenerse y tener una probabilidad de conseguir los adorados trozos de la perla.

Ya se imaginaba las prohibiciones que tendría después si no conseguía lo que quería.

Abrió suavemente la puerta corrediza de la sala, y ahí estaba, sentando con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yura? —le cuestionó Naraku al notar cómo invadía en la habitación. Justo estaba pensando en enviar a esa yôkai donde se encontraba el inepto grupo de InuYasha, así, podría deshacerse más fácilmente de ella si es que fallaba en la misión y recuperar el fragmento con el que la revivió.

—Vine a hacerte compañía, debes sentirme muy solo con esas dos en este lugar, Naraku —contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

—No deseo tu presencia, deberías salir y hacer algo productivo, no por nada te reviví —comentó, abriendo los ojos.

—¡Pero qué cruel! —gimió, ofendida.

Naraku prefirió ignorarla, ya tenía suficiente con una mujer como Kagura por los alrededores, no le interesaba tener ahora a una mujer como Yura para joderle la existencia.

—Kanna tiene el cabello bastante bonito, me preguntaba si yo podría…

—No, no puedes.

—Que aburrido —soltó. Se apoyó en la pared y cruzó las piernas, permitiendo que estas se vieran en todo su esplendor, coquetearle al jefe no estaba prohibido, ¿no?

Él la observó, sin inmutarse. Esa mujer lo estaba seduciendo, lo sabía, pero a pesar de ser un hombre con toda la extensión de la palabra, no se le estaba permitido sentir deseo por una criatura de ese nivel. Eso iría en contra de sus principios, en contra de su orgullo.

—Sí, que aburrido eres —repitió y rió por lo bajo. Su figura se despegó de la fría pared y se acercó con movimientos acompasados, sus caderas se movían sensualmente, intentando incitarlo a algo más.

El hanyô desvió la mirada, indiferente; cosa que aumentó el deseo de Yura por seducirlo para así, conseguir lo que quería y también, tener algo con que mofarse de él.

Ya se imaginaba diciendo cosas como: ¡Hey, yo estuve con el jefazo, admírenme!

Bueno, si es que él caía en sus encantos femeninos. ¿Pero, qué decía? Era un hecho que caería en ellos.

—Yura… ¿A qué estás jugando? —le preguntó, por fin. La mujer de los cabellos se detuvo en su avance y le sonrió con coquetería.

—A nada, ¿Por qué? —siguió avanzando, hasta posicionarse al frente de él. A pesar de recibir la mirada maligna suya, no vaciló en sus propósitos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo…

—Claro que lo sé —susurró, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura—. Este lugar es muy aburrido, tengo que hacer un cambio y por ello, tendré que comenzar por la raíz de todo.

Su sonrisa se amplió notablemente al sentir la fuerte presión en su cuello, si la mano masculina ejercía sólo un poco más de fuerza, sin duda terminaría por decapitarla. ¿Por qué la ahorcaba? Ella sólo quería…

—Sí, eres muy cruel… —musitó Yura. Su mano se apoyó en la extremidad de él que le sujetaba el cuello y con toda la lentitud posible, fue bajando hasta llegar al pecho masculino. Ante eso, Naraku de un solo movimiento cambió de posiciones hasta localizarla abajo de su cuerpo.

—Realmente no sabes con quien te estás inmiscuyendo —por supuesto que lo sabía, no era tan tonta como para no poder apreciar lo poderoso que era ese sujeto. Hasta su semblante era capaz de intimidar, pero no podía caer ante eso.

El agarre en su cuello se soltó, ahora las muñecas femeninas eran sujetadas por cada lado de su cabeza, estaba acorralada. Los ojos rojizos de aquel ser la observaban fijamente, sin pestañear siquiera.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, estoy agradecida de que me hayas revivido, sólo quiero pagarte el favor —murmuró, sugerente.

Su expresión cambio a una perpleja al ver como Naraku la soltaba y se reincorporaba lentamente hasta darle la espalda. ¿Qué había pasado? Ella no había dicho nada malo. ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía otras preferencias sexuales?

No terminó de pensar cuando un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho, el aire escapó de sus pulmones con fuerza. Sin pensarlo, se reincorporó hasta sostenerse en una de las paredes.

—¿Por qué tú…?

Vio como él se volteaba con el cráneo agrietado rojo en su mano, ¿dónde lo había ocultado? Suspiró fuertemente intentando relajarse, tenía que quitarle el dicho objeto junto con los fragmentos de la perla ahora, si es que no quería morir.

—Yura, en este lugar tenías prohibido dos cosas, uno; nada de cabellos en la mansión. Dos; no joderme la existencia. Y, es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo ahora —sin remordimiento, apretó con más fuerza el cráneo, provocando que la mujer cayera al suelo, retorciéndose en dolor.

—Yo, no…

Se acercó a paso lento hacia ella y se agachó a su lado, tal cual como la mujer yôkai lo había hecho, con rudeza la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

—¿Sabes, Yura? Se acaba de terminar el juego.

La mujer lo miró con seriedad, el dolor había desaparecido para dar paso a la satisfacción. La comisura de sus rojos labios se curvaron hacia arriba, esa casi sonrisa aturdió al hanyô por un momento, pero de inmediato volvió en si al notar que esa mujer se había atrevido a unir sus labios con los suyos. Lo estaba besando, sí y en ese mismo instante el cráneo explotó en su mano, haciendo que el fragmento saltara a un lugar de la habitación.

Yura tenía prohibida tres cosas; nada de cabello en la mansión, no joderle la existencia a Naraku y sobre todo, no besar a Naraku.

—¿Sabes, Naraku? Tu cabello es horrendo —sentenció con burla y se desintegró.

En la sala surgió el silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas de los árboles golpeando la pared del exterior en un ruido molesto. Naraku se reincorporó a los pocos segundos y recogió el fragmento de la perla de Shikon.

—Kagura.

La susodicha no tardó en aparecer, se preguntaba a que estupidez la mandaría hacer ahora, ya estaba bastante fastidiada con él por haberla mandado a buscar un estúpido e inútil peine destruido.

—¿Mi cabello es horrendo?

¿Y éste que comió?

—Sí.

—Perfecto —quedó pasmada por su respuesta, lo repetía, ¿Qué había comido Naraku?—. Por cierto, me gustaría saber quien fue el segundo ser que luchó contra InuYasha por los fragmentos, averígualo ahora.

… _Mierda._

* * *

_Ok, adoró locamente a Yura. Gracias foro ¡Siéntate! Por hacerme escribir sobre ella. (?)_

_Por favor, les pido que si les gusto el fic, voten por este aquí:_

_www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8476993 5/1/Votaciones-FINAL_

_Si ganó este torneo, haré una fiesta (?) No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
